Glasgow Day Festival - Main Stage
Page One Yukishiro :Glasgow Day had finally arrived... a year of being an officially recognized county. :Yuki remembered her own move to Glasgow... so soon after the wedding in Whithorn, being woken up one early morning to travel to Lanark and make a new home there. :She had one hand on the carved wooden staff she used for support, the other over her swollen belly, as she surveyed the festival grounds. The various competitions were being set up in side areas, and the main stage was ready, musicians just tuning their instruments to soon begin playing. :Nearby the alcohol tent was well stocked, with a friendly-faced bar staff waiting to serve the people. A few food vendors were dotted around the festival area, filling the air with the aroma of their wares. :Yuki smiled in satisfaction as her blue eyes took the scene. The main area was ready... the festival would be officially opened by the Duke soon enough, but the grounds were open for festival-goers to arrive. :Glasgow Day had begun! Goblinmami :GoblinMami had just finished with studies at the University when she came to the Center Square of her town and was amazed. The council had really outdone themselves. The Square was amazingly decorated, there were stalls around with wares from over seas., things she had never before seen in her life. The scent of roasting meats filled the air and the sky was still clear this day. She made her way through the bustle of the town and could hear the wonderful pipe music, following it she saw a small girl dancing to the music. To the left in a field she could make out the beginning of the highland games, she wondered who would win the Strongman competition. Laughter caught her ear and she turned to the sound and saw some men in what looked like a beer competition. She smiled as what could be more Scottish? She continued on her way towards her home to change into a festive outfit. Ericvermulen :Eric smiled at his wife and winked at her as she gave way to him at the centre of the main stage. For a moment, he was distracted by the way she moved, graceful and silky even big with child…he sighed and turned towards the festival :"People of Glasgow and those who are strangers to our glorious county, welcome to Glasgow Day! A year ago, His Majesty the King in his magnificence, ordered the organisation of our county. :Much has changed in Glasgow over the course of 12 months - 6 councils, 5 Dukes, 2 Duchess and countless hard working Mayors have come and gone. Many of the faces may have changed but one thing remains true to all those who serve and live in Glasgow. It is in the spirit of those who live here, it is exemplified by the cooperation and community we all experience in our towns. :Glaswegians have often been demonised by those who do not truly know us, but the facts speak for themselves…we are a hard working and fun loving county, filled with those who are proud to stand up for themselves as well as knowing when the greater interests of Glasgow and Scotland need addressing. :I have, this term, attempted to bring the government of the County to the people of the County…tried to explain the reasons behind decisions and been honest with our mistakes. :I’m proud of Glasgow, proud of being Glaswegian…I want us all to be proud, to remember the spirt of Glasgow and reject the negativity that is so easy to embrace… :We have achieved much in one year…I know we can achieve much more…" :Eric looked over at his wife, smiling at her as she smiled back at him…he would enjoy the festival with her…a dance perhaps… :"Enjoy the spring sunshine Glasgow, come celebrate being in the finest county of Scotland!" :Eric smiles again, going over to his wife to enjoy an embrace with the most incredible woman in Glasgow… Yukishiro :Having returned from their dance, Yuki and Eric wandered around the main festival area. :"There's been a wonderful turnout my love. I'm so glad the day is going well," she said, looking at all those participating in the various contests, and leaning over to kiss him and wrap her arms around his waist. :"Look who it is," she said excitedly as they embraced and she spied a very special redheaded boy over her husband's shoulder. :Moira had taken Marcus for the morning so Yuki could prepare the archery contest, and spend some time for Eric. Now Yuki saw Moira, Seamus, Emma and her own dear Marcus heading towards them. Marcus Ian Gunn :Marcus spied Mama and Riric and ran towards them in his wobbly gait. :"Mama, Riric!" he cried out happily. He went to Riric and tugged on his pants he looked up at the man with his big blue eyes. "Want up, Riric! Want up!" he called out, holding his arms up to be picked up. Ericvermulen :Eric smiled proudly as Marcus ran towards them...the boy was certainly growing fast...even if he were to compare how he had changed from the day Eric and Yuki had ridden out of Lanark on the start their journey around the Isle. :Feeling Marcus tug as his trousers, Eric stooped and lifted the lad from the ground with a great roar that made Marcus chuckle and giggle. :Eric attempted to persuade the lad to sit on his shoulders, but Marcus made unsure noises at that so Eric simply held him in one arm so that the lad could rest on his shoulder looking out in wonder at the festival grounds. :"This boy is getting to be quite heavy!" Eric said, mock complaining whilst looking at Yuki's heavy stomach... Yukishiro :Yuki smiled as she watched Eric pick Marcus up... Moira and her family moved away after Yuki thanked her for taking the boy for the morning. :She tried to keep a straight face when Eric complained about the boy being heavy. Raising an eyebrow, she made a mock stern expression at Eric and patted her stomach. :"Heavy, eh? You want to trade loads?" she said, sticking her tongue out at Eric before laughing. :"I swear this child weighs more than Marcus ever did... and I was practically this big when I gave birth to Marcus! If I didn't know better I'd think I was far more along than I am," she said, lifting a hand to her side as the babe kicked at her as if it knew it was being talked about and protested. :"Oi, that felt like a wee elbow in my ribs!" Ericvermulen :He smiled as she offered to trade, he would gladly take any pain that she might face, gladly place himself in front of any danger that came her way…but…there was something very perfect about her in that moment. :“No, I believe you can keep going with that load for now my love…” :When she spoke of being further along than she thought, for a moment, his mind slipped back in time and to the events that had led them to this place now…quickly though, his rational side calmed this flash from the darkness and he smiled broadly. :“Just means you’re carrying a big strong boy!” He said chuckling softly as Yuki complained about the squirming child within her. :Eric plopped Marcus back down on the ground between them, to let him go to his mother for a moment. Yukishiro :"Yeah, strong," she muttered, but with a smile on her face. "Not your ribs being bruised..." :She stroked Marcus' wee head as he walked to her when Eric set him down, "Hello Marcus, my darling son... wanna feel the baby in Mama's tummy kick?" :He nodded excitedly so Yuki took his wee hand and set it to where the bairn was kicking... feeling her belly jump against the boy's hand. Marcus squealed and giggled in that way young children do, then ran back to Eric with an excited gleam. ::"Baby kick, Riric!" :Yuki's eyes met Eric's as their son proclaimed the news of the baby kicking. "By my estimate we have a good five or six more weeks of the baby kicking Mama," she said to Eric. "A May baby," she added with a wide smile. Category:Work in Progress